Naruto di Virgo
by Shion 321
Summary: abandonado por su familia al nacer , con complicaciones y perdidas Naruto se levanta como el caballero dorado de virgo
1. Nota del autor

Esta historia la reescribire porque el Naruto olvidado por familia es demasiado cliché a si que usare algo que nunca antes había visto pero seguirá igual y Naruto dominara las técnicas de Shaka , Asmita y Shijima ok


	2. EL INICIO

no soy dueño de saint seiya y naruto

Estos serán los caballeros dorados

Aries: Kiki de Aries

Tauro: Mi oc Rio de Tauro

Géminis : Mi oc Karsten de Geminis

Cáncer: Ichigo de cancer (me dio la idea la historia de sekishiki Geminis)

Leo: Tsuna de leo ( hare una historia con este tambien)

Virgo: Naruto de Virgo

Libra: Shiryu de Libra

Escorpio: Mi oc Adel de Escorpio

Sagitario: Seiya de Sagitario

Capricornio: Mi oc Felix de Capricornio

Acuario: Hyoga de Aquario

Piscis: Marin de Piscis

Hola – narra

Hola – habla (hola) - piensa

_RAITONINGU PURAZMA –ATAQUE_

_**HOLA-BIJU O INVOCACION O DIOS**_

Prologo : El inicio de todo

Acababa de acabar el nefasto ataque del Kyubi que no mato al Yondaime y a su esposa solo los debilito

Que haremos con el Jinchurki del Kyubi - dijo uno de los concejales

Creo que es bastante obvio que los padres deben criarlo para proteger Konoha - dijo Danzo

Y que hacemos con el otro - dijo Hiashi

A que te refieres - dijo Minato

Seria peligroso tenerlos los 2 juntos ya que a la Jinchuriki deben prestar toda la atencion posible y si se desvian el Kyubi la dominaria por eso yo propongo dejarle crecer como un huerfano normal y al ser chunin los 2 se le revelara todo para evitar problemas a la aldea - dijo Hiashi

PERO ES NUESTRO HIJO - rugieron a la vez Minato y Kushina ver lo que dijo Hiashi

Estoy de acuerdo- dijeron simultáneamente Koharu y Homura

Pero como dicen eso -dijo Inoichi al ya ser padre mientras Choza y Shikaku pensaban lo mismo

Es por el bien de Konoha dijeron el resto de los concejales mientras a los que estaban en contra les hacia hervir la sangre esta injusticia provocada

mientras minato pensaba en lo que le dijo el Shinigami

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Que deseas sucio humano a que se debe que me invocaras** -dijo un ser espectral denominado como shinigami

quiero pedirle Shinigami-sama que selle el chakra yang en mi hija y el chakra yin en mi esposa - explico Minato

**y el niño - **pregunto el shinigami

el no tiene tanta sangre Uzumaki como su hermana el demonio lo corremperia- explico minato

**entiendo humano ( siento un gran cosmos en el niño menos mal que no le selle el Kyubi si la energia del demonio estaria lo destruiria rapidamente ) jajaja humano siento que seras padre de alguien que ayudara o destruira a la humanidad que la oscuridad no lo corrompa jaja mejor te dejare vivo asi lo guias- dijo el shinigami antes de desaparecer**

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

(pero aunque lo dijo shinigami dudo que mi hijo sea capaz de eso a ya se ) - penso Minato

por que no votamos para decidir el futuro del niño - dijo Sarutobi para luego empezar la votación que finalmente los civiles fueron cegados por los venenosos

comentarios de Danzo decidieron en una votación guiada por lo venenosos comentarios de Danzo se termino decidiendo que Naruto seria dejado huérfano

dejando a unos muy enojados Minato y Kushina quedándose atados de manos al no poder hacer nada por su hijo que el día siguiente tendrías que dejar a su hijo en

un orfanato y no verlo crecer, reir y muchas otras cosas por culpa de ese maldito Madara pero juraria que ellos se vengarian

* * *

**4 AÑOS MAS TARDE**

Naruto tuvo una vida normal como cualquier chico pero el fue mas grande y fuerte que el resto de los niños era una vida feliz siempre jugando con sus amigos Lee y

Tenten hasta que ELLA llego después de la muerte de la anciana Reika Sakami su hija Nejibana Sakami una kunoichi desalmada que era muy propensa a los crueles

castigos a los niños se hizo matrona del orfanato la mujer desprecio a Naruto por que el al ser grande siempre protegió a los Niños lo que hizo a Naruto victima de

grandes castigos y heridas al rededor del cuerpo pero un dia Nejibana se harto de Naruto y un dia una banda de asesinos y ladrones llamados los SHINIGAMI NO

ASSASIN buscaban reclutas y adoptar huérfanos para su banda y al ver a Naruto decidieron reclutarlo o adoptarlo  


Quiero adoptara a ese niño - dijo un hombre de 45 años con una cara llena de cicatrices que lo hacian dar miedo y mas con su capucha apuntando hacia a Naruto

quien estaba atado a un arbol por desafiar Nejibana otra vez

A Naruto-kun el es un buen niño pero tiene problemas con la disciplina de Nejibana-san- explico una matrona que usaba un quimono blanco

A pero se ve ... interesante a si que lo quiero adoptar a el- dijo el hombre mientras se preparaba para firmar los papeles mientras en su mente decía que

Saizo-sama estaría muy feliz a ver a un niño tan tozudo como ese si que seria interesante de ver

espere solo falto el sello de la matrona NEJIBANA- san PUEDE VENIR PORFAVOR - grito la matrona ala matrona jefe mientras bajaba un mujer de cabello azul con

un ceño fruncido y un quimono azul y rojo era Nejibana sakami

En que te puedo ayudar Satsuki -dijo despotamente

Es que este señor (apunta al hombre) quiere adoptar a Naruto-kun y necesita su sello- explico con temor debido al humor de su jefa

A CON QUE QUIERES ADOPTAR AL GAKI EL PODRÍA LLEGAR A SER HOKAGE SI SE DESHICIERA DE SUS MOLESTAS EMOCIONES ESPERO QUE SE LAS QUITES PERO

ES TODO UN SIN RESPETO LE ADVIERTO- dijo sadicamente Nejibana

* * *

Afuera se encontraba un niño de unos 4 años rubio con el pelo alborotado , con ojos azules (sin bigotes) y con ropa rasgada atado a un árbol era Naruto

kuzo obaba de nuevo me castigo si no le gusta como soy de deberia meterse por su $##"$!"#$"!#!#4#1e23 y en su #$"!%/()%$# - Naruto insulto a nejibana

OYE GAKI AL FIN TE SACARAN DE MI VIDA JAJAJA QUE FELIZ PODRA LLORAR- dijo burlandose Nejibana

A que te refieres kuzo obaba ( Nejibana lo golpea dejandole sangrando) maldita- dijo naruto con odio en su voz

Que te e dicho del respeto maldito-dijo mientras sigue golpeando a Naruto

Tu no te mereces mis respetos kuzo obaba- le grito Naruto

bueno lo mejor es que te vas y al fin soy libre de ti - dijo como si nada Nejibana

eh que dijiste que me van a adoptar quien como cuando- pregunto Naruto como si nada

el señor Motoshi Nakada , no se como pero le pareciste interesante y recién le di el sello de aprobación- explico Nejibana

Hola Naruto-kun yo soy Motoshi Nakada y vengo a adoptarte se nota que eres tan interesante como parecías- dijo Motoshi

ok Motoshi-san pero antes puedo despedirme de mis amigos del orfanato ellos son como una familia para mi puedo despedirme de ellos- dijo tristemente Naruto

ok Naruto-kun demorate todo lo que necesites -dijo con una sonrisa falsa el hombre pero realmente convincente

* * *

Lee-kun , Ten-chan ,minna tengo malas noticias-dijo triste Naruto

que sucede Naruto/kun/nii/san no deberias estar castigado por defender a Reiji- dijeron todos a la vez

Me ... adoptaron ... asi que ... me tengo ... que ir- dijo triste Naruto

no puede ser Naruto/kun/nii/san- dijo todos a la vez

No se preocupen nos volveremos a ver es una promesa-ttebayo pero antes Lee -dijo intetando subir el animo Naruto

¿ que Naruto-kun ? - pregunto Lee

quiero que me prometas que cuidaras a los chicos ahora que yo no estoy no quiero dejar a los niños desprotegidos te lo pido por favor Lee- le dijo Naruto a Lee

Por supuesto Naruto-kun cuenta conmigo- le dijo Lee

bueno ADIOS NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER -TTEBAYO-dijo Naruto a los 4 vientos

* * *

bueno señor adios y que Naruto-kun ojala disfrute su nuevo hogar sayonara - dijo Satsuki

_**Tiempo despues en las afueras de la aldea**_

Motoshi-san adonde vamos- Pregunto Naruto

Naruto-kun ya llegamos - dijo Motoshi

Pero Moroshi eso es solo una cueva - dijo Naruto

ahora Naruto-kun duerme

_RAITON AKUMA SHOCK con eso se libera unos rayos blancos de los dedos y con eso lo noquea y con ese golpe deja a Naruto inconsiente y muy debil _

Saizo-sama aqui traje a un nuevo niño- dijo Motoshi

Saizo era un hombre con armadura (como hashirama ) verde y pelo blanco como huesos y ojos azules como el agua y sandalias ninja blancas y ropa negra bajo a

la armadura de unos 22 años con 1,70 m

déjalo en la jaula junto a los otros- dijo friamente Saizo

Motoshi cargaba a naruto por un frio pasillo llego a unas jaulas hay se encontraban niños y niñas de la edad de Naruto con caras de extremo susto

JAJAJAJAJJAAJJA le dejo un nuevo amigo - y tras decir eso tiro a Naruto bruscamente dentro de la Jaula

Mientras Naruto recien empezaba a cobrar conciencia sin saber lo que pasaba y como se metió en esto

* * *

**_Mientras en la torre Hokage_**

Minato y Kushina sufrian mucho al no estar con su hijo pero supieron aguantarlo por su hija Reiko Namikaze y su destino como la niña de la profecia mientras

Ese día Jiraiya entraba a la oficina del Hokage como siempre osea por la ventana

Minato tengo algo importante que decirte hubo un cambio en la profecía - dijo algo atolondrado

Ha que se refiere Sensei y cual es la nueva profecia -dijo algo asustado Minato

Segun lo que dijo el Gran sapo sabio la profecia es asi- Empezo a relatar Jiraiya

EL QUE NACIO CON UN GRAN PODER Y SIEMPRE DEFENDIO AL DEBIL

Y FUE EL DISCIPULO DEL SENNIN MAS GRANDE

CON LA SABIDURIA Y EL PODER DEL UNIVERSO DE SU LADO

PASARA POR MUCHAS DIFICULTADES HASTA

ALCANZAR A DEFENDERNOS DEL DIOS OSCURO SALVAJE

POR QUE SI LLEGARA A FALLAR EL MUNDO SE TEÑIRÍA

DE UN ROJO ETERNO PERO NO ESTARA SUS 11 CAMARADAS

AYUDARAN AL MUNDO CONTRA ESTE GRAN MAL

CON EL PODER DEL ENTRENAMIENTO INFERNAL

EL ANGEL DORADO SE CONVERTIRA EN EL GRAN SALVADOR

Y CON SU GRAN PODER PODRA FIN A LA GUERRA VIOLENTA

Y SUS BERZEKS QUE SOLO QUIEREN PROVOCAR DOLOR

Y ASI PODRA ENCONTRAR LA ILUMINACION

Con el gran poder se referira al Kyubi y el Sennin mas grande podria se usted los 11 camaradas podrian ser sus compañeros la guerra violenta seria el ciclo del odio

y por dificultades seria quiza su futuro como ninja y el dios oscuro salvaje el juubi y akatsuki pero no se los berzekers , la iluminacion , el angel dorado y el poder

del universo quiza lo encontremos en su futuro pero ahora se que debemos aumentar su entrenamiento por como dice entrenamiento infernal y si se acaba el ciclo

del odio quiza podriamos volver a ser una familia yo , Kushina ,Reiko y Naruto entiendes Sensei - explico Minato entre cortadas si no sonaria muy rapido

yo Planeo este año empezar su entrenamiento junto con el de Kushina y Tsunade ademas el tuyo por lo que espero que lista asi que no te preocupes a si que no te

preocupes

* * *

**_EN EL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO EN UNA PARTE DESCONOCIDA DE GRECIA_**

2 hombre conversaban sobre algo muy importante uno de ellos era un un hombre joven de cabello rubio largo el cual le llega a las rodillas y de ojos de color azul y

un punto de color rojo en mitad de la frente mientras en otro ocupaba una mascara azul y un casco rojo con una tunica blanca era Shaka y el Patriarca (Saga)

Shaka has oído hablar de las naciones elementales - pregunto el patriarca al caballero dorado

si mi señor por lo que he escuchado es un continente que se separo del resto al ver una guerra por temor a que ocurra y si no me equivoco no hay ningun santo

que provenga de hay - respondió Shaka

tienes razon por eso te ordeno que te quedes hay 1 año y 6 meses buscando candidatos a santos para que se vayan al santuario aceptas - dijo el patriarca

si mi señor lo que sea por los caballeros y la justicia partiré mañana mismo

* * *

y termine les gusto denme su opinion Maañana mismo asi y en mis historias se dividiran asi 1 santo dorado que se un protagonista (Naruto, Tsuna y Ichigo) con

un OC ( Karsten , Adel ,Felix o Rio) asi que me dicen quien acompaña a Naruto ustedes deciden asi y quien sera el Patriarca Las opciones son Ikki y Shaina

y Shun sera el ayudante y el guardaespaldas del Patriarca usteden deciden ( Shun me cae bien pero no se atreveria a castigar a los santo viles o no) ah y por el

pairing sera un Oc y tenga planeado una sorpresa para todos que no se imaginan

SHION 321 GOODBYE


	3. EL INICIO 2

Hola – narra

Hola – habla

(hola) - piensa

_RAITONINGU PURAZMA –ATAQUE_

_**HOLA-BIJU O INVOCACION O DIOS**_

Prologo parte 2 EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

**_1 año despues en los caminos entre Kaze no kuni y Hi no kuni_**

(llevo un año entero en este continente lleno de sangre y guerra y todos los posibles Caballeros se han negado o son ninja creo que no encontrare ha nadie digno de entrenar en el santuario) - pensó un hombre vestido en un dogi rojo y blanco (como los de shaolin) con una caja dorada en la espalda con el símbolo de una mujer era Shaka de virgo que llevaba un año en las naciones elementales por la misión encomendada por el Patriarca de buscar posibles Caballeros para el Santuario que hasta ahora lleva 0 sin saber que encontrara al primero dentro de poco .

* * *

Naruto llevaba un año de estar en el_ SHINIGAMI NO ASSASIN _ y el no lo pasaba bien debido a que su jefe Saizo les puso un sello en el corazón que funcionaba hasta al morir Saizo pero por alguna razón no funciono bien en Naruto ( por el cosmos ) para su suerte ya que ese sello era para que no huyeran por que si pasaba con un sello se detendría su corazón y por eso moriría , en el _SHINIGAMI NO ASSASIN _se le daba de comer dependiendo de lo que robaran si robaban mucho podrían comer bien Naruto al no funcionar el sello en el tomo el rol de cuidar a los mas débiles y pequeños por lo que rara vez comía al darle todo lo que robaba a los mas pequeños y por eso estaba débil y casi en los huesos sin saber como cambiaría su vida el día de hoy a la persona que le robaría el día de hoy

* * *

Naruto conteplaba a un hombre con los ojos cerrados con un dogi blanco y rojo con una caja dorada y lo vio como una gran oportunidad Naruto espero y se lanzo sobre Shaka pero cuando lo iba a agarrar choco contra un campo invisible

_KHAN -_dijo el nombre de su tecnica Shaka

Eres un ninja Kisama - insulto Naruto

.ajaj.a no soy un ninja dorobo-san soy mas fuerte que cualquier ninja - se burlo Shaka

uso baka ahora dame esa caja o te matare y lo digo en serio ( aunque en realidad nunca he matado a nadie) - amenazo falsamente Naruto

Shaka empezó a contemplsar al niño efectivamente casi en los huesos quizás semanas que no comía y andaba con unos trastos en ves de ropa

oye dorobo-san tienes hambre - pregunto algo burlon Shaka

que te importa (le ruge el estomago)- Naruto grito para luego quedar rojo de vergüenza

a ya lo sabia mira si quieres puedes comer conmigo tengo ramen instantáneo- ofreció Shaka

Naruto iba a decir que no pero no se pudo resistir y finalmente termino accediendo por lo que Shaka hizo una fogata donde calentó el agua para el

ramen y Naruto comió dejando a Shaka con casi nada de ramen pero el Caballero solamente veía esto con una sonrisa divertida al ver a un posible

ladrón y asesino comer de esa forma pero a la vez sentir pena a la vez al ver a un niño tan pequeño estar haciendo cosas así como robar y quien sabe

que mas como te llamas Dorobo-san - pregunto Shaka realmente interesado

( realmente le podre decir y si me entrega a unos shinobi al ser buscados me dejarian lo mas probable en un IT ( Interrogacion y Tortura) para solo

sacarme informacion y aunque le diga todo solamente continuaria para asegurarse) - pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shaka

No te preocupes no te haré nada lo prometo - dijo Shaka

Naruto aun tenia dudas pero su intuición le decía que podía confiar en el y este año su intuición le había salvado montones de veces pero antes

Como se llama usted si usted me dice su nombre yo le diré el mio - ofrecio Naruto

Ok no tengo ningún problema mi amigos me dicen Virgo pero me llamo Shaka ahora le toca usted Dorobo-san - dijo Shaka

(Shaka ... Virgo nunca he escuchado algo asi pero no parece mentir) - pensaba Naruto

bueno Dorobo-san no me iba decir su nombre - dijo Burlon Shaka

ya ok me llamo Naruto ok ese es mi Nombre- dijo Naruto

Naruto eh bueno Naruto significa remolino eh, por que robas quizá pueda ayudarte - ofrecio Shaka

No es de tu incumbencia Shaka ahora si me buscas me debo ir- Naruto se iba a ir pero Shaka le agarro el brazo impidiéndole huir

Naruto-kun hablo enserio por favor habla conmigo te entiendo si no quieres pero no ocultes tus cicatrices se que tienes miedo pero si huyes no podrás

a ser nada y solo seras un cobarde por siempre - dijo serio Shaka

urusai Shaka tu no entiendes - grito Naruto antes de salir corriendo

Mejor lo sigo si soy amable no conseguiré nada - dijo Shaka antes de tele-transportarse a una rama de un árbol

* * *

Naruto corrió intentando olvidar lo que dijo Shaka pero en el fondo el sabia que Shaka tenia razón y en el fondo era no mas un cobarde que no se atrevía a enfrentar a Saizo y ahora huía de Shaka quien le dijo sus verdades y nada mas para volver a la cueva donde se ocultaba Los _SHINIGAMI NO ASSASIN _ solo para darse cuenta que hoy día no había robado nada y el sabia lo que eso meritaba que tendría que vérsela con Saizo lo que no daba muchas ganas al rubio

( maldito Shaka por tu culpo hoy día no conseguí nada - eran los pensamientos en la cabeza del rubio

* * *

_**Dentro de la cueva **_

OK el siguiente - dijo un hombre de cabello negro y una gran Lanza

esto es todo lo que pude conseguir hoy- dijo triste una niña de la edad de Naruto de pelo rojo con el vestido rojo

Bueno con esto bastara por hoy siguiente - dijo el pelinegro y al decir eso Naruto se acerca

OH es Naruto como estas maldito de nuevo no traes casi nada - se burlo el Pelinegro

cállate Bankotsu - dijo Naruto por lo bajo

mas respeto enano ok deja lo que robaste y luego vuelve a tu celda entendido - gruño de mala gana Bankotsu

hoy día no robe nada - dijo Naruto

que dijiste Gaki - Bankotsu lo agarra del cuello y lo empieza a ahorcar

que ...hoy...diiiaaa...no...pude ...robar...n...a...d...aaaaaa- dijo entrecortado Naruto

No es cierto Naruto-nii no es necesario mentir para mi tu me diste todo lo que robaste hoy dia para que no me castigaran pero no me puedo quedar tranquilo viendo que te castiguen por mi culpa asi que Bankotsu-san puede dejar a Naruto-nii en paz - dijo un niño pelimorado que vestia los mismo trapos blanco y sucios que Naruto

Takeshi- dijo Naruto para luego ser lanzado con fuerza al piso y rodara hasta chocar contra la pared y unos niños lo ayudaran a levantarse

ese te pasa por mentirme mocoso y ahora Takeshi vendras conmigo a ver al jefe junto con el resto de inutiles a la jaula de tortura - se burlo Bankotsu mientras 2 guardias lo llevaban a la sala de tortura

mientras Naruto se lamentaba de como metio a Takeshi en ese embrollo y todo por su culpa como se siente asi de Inútil un maldito y se lamentaba cuando de repente escucho algo

(deja de lamentarte y as algo con tu amigo o eres un cobarde has algo y deja de lamentarte de una vez como dice el dicho nunca veras si no abres los ojos) - dijo una desconocida voz en la cabeza de Naruto

(pero que puedo a ser yo yo yo soy un inútil) - se lamentaba Naruto

( te lo diré una vez Naruto PELEA PELEA Naruto por tus seres queridos y por la justicia y nadie te vencerá ) -dijo la voz a Naruto

Bankotsu suelta a Takeshi ahora - le grito enojado Naruto al asesino

ah con que el enano quiere pelear - dijo arrogante mente Bankotsu

no dejara que le hagas daño a Takeshi - dijo Naruto para luego lanzarle un golpe a Bankotsu pero este lo evade y le da una patada que deja a Naruto en el piso retorciéndose para luego decir

te vencere Bankotsu - dijo Naruto apenas poniéndose de pie solo para que Bankotsu le responda

Ja no era que me ibas a vencer eh enana (hace unos sellos de mano)_ KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO YUTSU _a ver como te las arreglas con esto - Naruto iba a morir juntos con otros niños cuando algo los salvo

_KAHN...OHM - _y con eso un campo de fuerza creciente hasta cubrir a todos los niños haciendo que se detengan las bolas de fuego y enviándolas devuelta a Bankotsu solo para que este saltara y la evadiera

como hiciste eso maldito enano - dijo sorprendido Bankotsu a un anonadado Naruto que se tocaba todo el cuerpo como no creyendo lo que pasaba

No fue el fui yo - dijo un voz escondida

(esa voz es la misma de mi cabeza)- penso

sorprendido Naruto para que de repente un hombre rubio con los ojos cerrados meditando en el piso

SH_A_KA FUISTE TU - grito sorprendido Naruto

si fui yo Naruto-kun - Contesto serenamente Shaka a un sorprendido Naruto

No me importa quien seas ahora muere ( hace unos sellos de mano ) _RAITON: JIBASHI- _dijo furiosamente Bankotsu con lo que le tira un rayo pero Shaka lo destruye de un solo golpe

quuuuuueeeeeee eeeeeerreesss -dijo muy asustado Bankotsu ese tipo habia detenido como si nada sus 2 jutsus mas fuerte y siquiera se le veia remotamente alterado es decir tenia los ojos cerrados le estaban ganando con los ojos cerrados que humillación

que es tanto escándalo - dijo friamente Saizo

(OH con que el es lider ) - penso Shaka al escuchar y sentir el poder de ese hombre esta otro nivel que el que le atacaba antes ( no se puede considerar una pelea)

Bankotsu quien es este hombre- dijo Saizo apuntando a Shaka

Es un intruso he utilizado mis 2 justus mas fuertes y al el no le hacen ni cosquillas es un monstruo- dijo asustado Bankotsu

asi que fallaste eh no importa-dijo Saizo

en serio jefe es el mejor en serio lo amo - dijo Bankotsu

no me dejaste terminar no importa porque vas a morir Motoshi encárgate de el -dijo fríamente Saizo

si jefe ahora di ADIOS BANKOTSU JAJAAJA _RAITON: KAMI NO KAMINARI NO JUTSU -_dijo como desquiciado Motoshi para luego tirar un relampogo de la

manos destruyendo los huesos de Bankotsu y hacerlo escupir Sangre hasta dejarle el cuerpo irreconocible y todo deformado

mientras Shaka veía esto anodado ni siquiera Hades era tan cruel ( y es verdad Hades se preocupaba por sus espectros según el Lost canvas Hades

sufría cada vez que van a luchar a lo menos según Pandora)

por que lo mataste era tu subordinado y se le veia muy fiel a ti - dijo serio Shaka a Saizo

era débil era un inútil guardias encárguense de el -dijo Saizo y 9 chicos con armadura gris salieron de la Nada

HAI SAIZO-SAMA-dijeron todos al Unisono

maldito prepárate para morir - dijo el que era el líder de lo guardia con una armadura gris oscura para diferenciarlo

_KATON: HYRYUDAN NO JUTSU - _dijo el Lider y un gran drago chino de fuego salio de su boca

_KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU-_ dijo la mitad de los guardias y disparan unas llamaradas de fuego haciendolo crecer al doble de su tamaño

_FUTTON: KAZE HARIKEN NO JUTSU- _dijo la otra mitad descontrolado al dragon y dispara un gigantesco dragon hacia Shaka

Este es nuestro _SHAKUTON: DAI HIRYUDAN NO JUTSU_ y ahora Muere ajajaja- dijo burlon el Lider

a eso llamas una gran tecnica dejame mostrarte una verdadera gran tecnica_ OHM _( toma la posicion de loto) _-_ y el jutsu estaba a punto de llegar

cuando Shaka creo una bola de cosmos en las Manos

_TENMA KOUFUKU - _grito para expulsar toda el cosmos en una bola explosiva que destruyo al dragon y de paso mato a los 9 guardias

Los mato a todos como si no fueran nada - dijo un anonadado Motoshi

ja debió ser porque se confiaron admito que es jutsu fue bueno pero no es nada comparado con nosotros 2 o no Motoshi encargate de el o me equivoco mi 2 al mando - dijo Saizo de una forma muy arrogante a su segundo al mando

Tienes razon Saizo-sama - dijo de una manera muy seguro su segundo al Mando debido a lo que dijo su superior

así que vendrá otro no importa yo soy casi un dios no importa que vengan los dos - dijo Shaka

así entonces motoshi acabemos con este payaso los 2 juntos - dijo furioso Saizo aser insultado de esa manera

HAI SAIZO-SAMA _TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU_ - y con eso 2 Motoshi aparecen

_SUITON MIZURAPPA_- dijo el primer clon

_FUTTON REKKUDAN_ - dijo el segundo clon

_RAITON JIBASHI_-dijo el Motoshi original y con eso los 3 se combinan mojando a Shaka y con el viento en el rayo lo dominan mejor conectándole totalmente

a Shaka levantando polvo alrededor de todo el campo

SHAKA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - grito Naruto

esto fue un lindo masaje - dijo Shaka dejando sorprendido a todos no por lo que dijo si no por la armadura de virgo que el llevaba puesta dándole un aire mortal alrededor de el dándole miedo a Motoshi

eres un Monstruo - le grito Motoshi

no soy un monstruo soy un ser divino desde el cielo y el infierno para mi ustedes son menos que insectos entiendes pero no puedo perdonar los pecados que hiciste así que tendrás el honor de morir a manos de mi técnica máxima e_l TENBU HOURIN_ esta técnica el mejor ataque y la mejor defensa ahora mueran- dijo Shaka abriendo lo ojos tras eso una poderosa onda expansiva los priva de todas su armas mientras el escenario se transforma en un lugar con mandalas donde deberia estar todo

Ok Motoshi matemosle es nuestra oportunidad ( empezó hacer sellos de mano pero nada pasaba ) que me hiciste - grito furioso Saizo

el _TENBU HOURIN_ no dije que tiene el mejor ataque y la mejor defensa no puedes atacar selle tu chakra y yo atacare tus sentidos ahora empezare con el tacto AHORA _DESTRUCCIÓN_ _ DEL PRIMER SENTIDO_ ha - dicho esto Shaka agita su rosario mientra Motoshi y Saizo se se caen de los Mándala de Shaka y se retuercen de dolor para luego continuar

sufran el castigo de la justicia ahora ustedes morirán perdiendo su vista _DESTRUCCIÓN DEL SEGUNDO SENTIDO_ ha - dicho esto Shaka volvio a agitar su rosario y paso lo mismo que la primera vez provocando-les un gran daño

por favor detente perdónanos- rogaron Motoshi y Saizo

detenerme dices ustedes no tuvieron piedades ni con los niños , ni con sus propios subordinados y ustedes los mataron sin dudar ahora sufran el castigo de sus acciones diganle adios a su olfato_ DESTRUCCION DEL TERCER SENTIDO_ha - y con esto Shaka deja a unos agonizantes Saizo y Motoshi con el cuerpo fracturado casi agonizante

esto por favor se lo ruego por favor se lo imploro déjeme vivir- imploro Saizo

ya me harto tu molesta voz ahora cállate para siempre _ DESTRUCCIÓN DEL CUARTO SENTIDO - _dijo volviendo a agitar su rosario repitiendo la acciónrealizada anteriormente dejando-le agonizante esta vez

(por favor kami déjame vivir por favor) - pensó Saizo

ahora muere de una vez por todas por toda la gente que heriste y dañaste_ DESTRUCCIÓN DEL QUINTO SENTIDO _ha - y con eso los cuerpos de Saizo y Motoshi cayeron sin vida al suelo provocando su muerte

bueno chicos están bien -dijo Shaka

genial ossan como hizo eso - eran los que decian todos los Niños

SHAKA ENTRENAME POR FAVOR TU ERES MUY FUERTE QUIERO SER FUERTE FUERTE PARA PROTEGERLOS A TODOS TE LO IMPLORO SHAKA CONVIERTE ME EN ALGUIEN FUERTE POR FAVOR NO QUIERO SER MAS DÉBIL NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAN A ERIR A LE GENTE QUE ME IMPORTA - rogó Naruto

Naruto déjame decirte algo hoy día tu me impresionaste no me importaría ser tu maestro yo vi en ti valor te enfrentaste a ese chico Bankotsu sabiendo que no le podías ganar alguien que le gana a alguien que sabe que va a ganar es fuerte pero si le ganas a alguien que dudas que ganaras eres mas fuerte eso es lo que yo creo por lo que no me importaría ser tu Maestro pero antes te dare 6 meses acompáñame estos 6 meses y si aun quieres seras mi discipulo pero antes tenemos que encontrarle un hogar a los niños no crees - termino de decir Shaka

Shaka-sama por favor entrenenos- dio Takeshi y la niña pelirroja que le entrego el robo a Bankotsu antes de Naruto

Okay acepto pero sera igual que a Naruto entiendes 6 meses el entrenamiento puede ser duro entienden chicos mucha gente ha muerto- dijo Shaka

Takeshi-kun y Yuma-chan - dijo Naruto sorprendido

* * *

_**6 meses después**_

los niños fueron dejados finalmente en la aldea de Sunakagure a excepción de 3 Yuma , Takeshi y Naruto quienes estaban siendo entrenados por Shaka cada uno soporto los entrenamientos por duros que fueran ahy Shaka les explico todo las armaduras , Athena , los rangos , su misión y para su gran sorpresa la mascara

_FLASHBACK_

solo hay un problema chicos - dijo Shaka serio

cual Shaka-sensei- preguntaron los chicos

la ley de la mascara - dijo Shaka

¿ la ley de la mascara ? - preguntaron los niños

yo no tenia ningún problema en entrenar a Takeshi y Naruto ambos mostraron dedicacion al entrenamiento y lo soportaron muy bien , Yumi tu tambien hiciste todo eso pero hay un problema y ese es la ley de la mascara veras cuando una mujer es llevada al santuario para recibir entrenamiento y portar su armadura, algún día debe someterse a las leyes creadas hace siglos por la primera orden, que acepto que las mujeres ingresaran y es la ley de la mascara, cada chica debe portar una mascara que oculte su rostro femenino y su fragilidad, viéndose así en igualdad de condiciones con un hombre, convirtiéndose en la llave de su dignidad ya que si alguna vez estas guerreras son vistas sin mascara, el acto se considera un insulto peor que ser vistas desnudas y entonces tendrán dos opciones: matar o amar al hombre que las vio , por eso no queria cargarte en esa vida - explico Shaka

Shaka-sensei no me importaría llevar la mascara ya que si quiero se fuerte debo hacer sacrificios y si uno es mi feminidad que asi sea- dijo seriamente Yumi sorprendiendo a Shaka por la seriedad que expresaba su pequeña aprendiz

estoy orgulloso de los 3 poca gente domina mi entrenamiento a pesar de ser muy jóvenes demo straron gran determinación que en los mayores no se ve - dijo muy orgulloso Shaka

* * *

¿ ya chicos llego el momento de decidir o si se quedaran acá en las naciones elementales o se entrenaran en el santuario y que dicen ? - pregunto Shaka a sus aprendices

Shaka-sensei usted es alguien increíble y no me interesa usar la mascara si puede proteger a la gente que quiero a si que mi respuesta es si sensei - le dijo Yumi a su maestro quien le veía con una sonrisa

estoy de acuerdo con Yumi yo igual quiero ser mas fuerte no quiero ser una carga para la gente yo quiero protegerlos y si por eso debo entrenar hasta la muerte lo haré así que si acepto Shaka-sensei- dijo con convicción Takeshi mientras Shaka estaba orgulloso de Takeshi por el valor que demostraba

yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos por que no quiero dejar que nadie dañe a quien es importante para mi y a nadie por eso ME CONVERTIRÉ EN CABALLERO SHISHOU ES UNA PROMESA Y NARUTO NUNCA ROMPE UNA PROMESA-TTEBAYO- dijo Naruto a lo que Shaka simplemente rió un poco

ok entonces vamos prepárense por que mañana partiremos al santuario y sera un viaje - dijo Shaka con una sonrisa

* * *

y termine como ven aquí es el adiós a las naciones elementales veremos mas de su vida de ladrones en flashback y escogi 3 personas 2 hombres y una mujer , Takeshi es como un Shun sin piedad , mientras Yumi es como mi chica ideal fiera en la batalla , de ideas marcadas que las sigue hasta el final y ella sera la pareja del rubio aunque si soy honesto planeaba hacer un Naruto x Sonia pero al ver mas omega me arrepentí asi que sera un AU mientras asi planeo aser un grupo de 4 con un oc caballero dorado y 5 si es geminis

y con respecto asi cambie el formato por que se me desordenaba mucho y reinicie la historia por que en mi opinión es un naruto muy llorón con eso de mis papas no me pescan , ademas es cliché y si se le compara con el pasado de los caballeros es un chiste y por eso lo cambie , asi denme ideas de mis otras 2 posibles historias les doy el plot y solo Naruto se entrenara con un caballero dorado los otros seran entrenados por plata para ser mas original

Ichigo de Cancer: Cuando Grand Fisher ataca a Ichigo no solo mata a su madre si no que tambien mata a su padre y cuando estaba a punto de morir es salvado por un hombre con armadura plateada y toma a Ichigo como aprendiz mira a Ichigo limpiar el nombre de Cancer como Ichigo de Cancer y pelear con dioses y hollows

Tsuna de leo: Por nacer con la llama del trueno en vez de la del cielo su padre lo deja solo con su madre y el se lleva a su hermano para entrenarlo para ser decimo cuando una familia ataca su hogar y mata a su madre y el salvado por un guerrero plateado entrenandose mortalmente para proteger a la gente de la mafia y otra cosas Tsuna va a Namimori para ver al posible decimo y si es capaz de salvar vongola lo dejara vivir y si no destruira vongola


End file.
